Steve needs help
by S4M.val3ntin3
Summary: Tony is on ablind date...or is it a date (rated M for smut)
1. Chapter 1

"Tony was perched on a bar stool sweating slightly from nerves but still grinning with excitment as he was waiting for his date. His friend had set him up with tall blond beauty as Bucky described him. It was a strange feeling, sitting wating for a blined date, it was Tony's first as far as he could remeber.

Tony's train of thought was broken when a tall blond man sat on the stool next to him and looked at him with a calm friendly smile and pale blue eyes that seemed to reasure him easily, that made Tony stop for a second. Just before you could say Tony was staring , the man began to talk.

"I take it your Tony then?" He said, smug smile playing on his face. Tony grinned mischieviously and nodded while downing the last of his drink. Tony turned toward the mistery man but just as his lips parted the other man began to talk again... "look im not actually here to go on a date."

"S-so why, em why are you here?" Did I just stuter?, fuck. Tony groaned mentally. The other man took a sip of his fresh drink befor clearing his throaght and starting, "Well the thing his, my friend that called you, Buckie, he didnt tell me about this till this morning and the thing is, well i dont really want to date men." Tony thought about this for a moment before he asked the man, "Sooo your not gay then?" The other man blushed, which just made Tony start to like him more, befor he took a deep breath and replied, "Well, im not really sure, see the reason my friend called you was because he got me drunk and I had mentioned to him that Iv been starting to focus on guys lately more than girls."

The man just looked into the bottom of his drink as he panicked, 'oh shit, why the fuck did you say so much, he doesnt even no my name yet'. Tony just stared into space for a moment thinking about what to say, he started to get confused and settled for something simple, "Ok, so em, well whats your name?" Tony tried to look sympathetic as he watched him turn his head to face him. "Steve, my names Steve, sorry about that, iv been panicking about this all day and..."

Tony smiled reasuringly at Steve, "look its fine, Steve, I know what its like to grow up straight and then start to question yourself." Tony took a sip from his fresh drink befor continuing, "dont take this as any pressure but" He started to write something down on a napkin, "Here is my number, now im not saying that we should go on a date but if you need someone to talk to then feel free to give me a call anytime." Tony smiled softly and slid the napkin over to steve who had been silent for a while. He folded the napkin and put it in his pocket befor he looked at Tony. "Thanks, I might give you a call in a few days."

Steve was too nervous to sit and talk to Tony, as much as he wanted to, he did like Tony. Thats why he couldnt get that stupid smile off his face when he first came in, he made steve feel safe for once, he didnt know him well but he knew he could trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since Steve had completly embaressed himself infront of Tony, he was still really confused with himself. He knew he needed to talk to him but he wasnt sure what was going to happen. It had at least been clear to steve from the start that he liked tony, he couldnt get him out of his thoughts, he needed to talk to tony and he needed to let him know how he felt.

After staring at himself intensly in the mirror while thinking this steve stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the stress as it ran down his back. As he closed his eyes and his minded started to go blank he intsantly began to fantasise about tony, a small smile played on steves lips as he brought his hand to his memeber and began to slowly stroke from base to tip. He leaned against the shower wall as he thought about that smirk tony had that night, his mind then clicked to an image of tony crouched between his legs, his dark brown eyes focused on steves as he slowly starts to suck steve into has mouth. Steve started to stroke faster, the image of tony slowly working his way up and down steves shaft slowly picking up the pace, steve starts to stroke faster and faster until he comes with a low groan of tony's name.

Once steve finished his shower and got dressed he started to realise just how much he liked tony, he needed to call him today.

Tony was sitting in his apartment flicking through an enginearing magazine when his phone started to buzz in his pocket, he put the magazine in his left had as he wrestled his phone out of his pocket, it was an unknown number, there was a rush of hope that ran through tony, he had been waiting for too long to talk to steve again. Tony quickly sat up on his couch and sat the magazine down on a glass coffee table as he answered the phone, "hello?", "hey, em hi, i-its steve" Tony couldnt help but smile like a fool at steves shy voice, "So whats up?" Tony inquired. Steve took a deap breath befor he began, "Well iv been thinking a lot and im no closer to understanding my sexuality, but..."

Steve had started to trail off at the end, "but..." Tony replied to break the silence, but it lasted a while longer befor steve sighed and took a second to gather his thoughts. "Would you like to go for a drink tomorrow night?" Steve asked, panick obvious in his voice. Tony just smiled to himself quitly, "Sure, I would love to." Steve was in a shocked silence again befor he suttered out, "G-great, w-well hows tomorrow night at the same place as befor at the same time?"

Steve tried to act like it was a random thought but really he wanted to know if Tony could remember. "Yeah thats great" Tony replied happily befor cutting steve off as pepper stormed in glaring at him, " sorry but iv got to go, ill see you tomorrow, steve" Tony almost whispered steves name, trying to be as seductive as possible befor hanging up and running away from pepper befor she could drag him to another board meeting.

Steve was left sitting staring into space as he tried to calm down, the way Tony had said his name had sent a shiver down his spine, Steve had never felt like this befor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was sitting at the same bar as befor he was even in the same seat as befor, he had about ten minuets befor Steve would show up and was already on his second drink, he had orderd a double whisky and downed it in one as soon as he got it because truth be told he was god damn nervous.

Just as Tony took a sip of his second double Steve sat in the stool next to him and orderd the same. Tony had turned to look at Steve as soon as he had sat down but Steve just waited till he got his drink and took a sip befor he turned to face Tony.

Steve couldnt look away from those dak brown eyes as they just sucked him in, "Hey" Tony said in a much calmer tone than he expected. Steve blinked and cleared his throaght befor replying, "Hey, its nice to see you again." Tony struggled between a smirk and smile befor he asked, "So whats going on?"

Steve sighs and and decides the best way to deal with this is to just be honest and get this done with so that if he was rejected it would be quick. He takes another drink befor slowly explainig, "Well im basicilly in the same situation i was in last week, exept I dont really care anymore, I dont care about trying to find a lable for myself, im just going to go for people I like regardless of gender and stay away from the people I dont like."

Tony could help but just smile and get lost in Steves beautiful blue eyes, once Steve was finished Tony had that sly smirk back as he leaned towards Steve and whipered, "So am I one of the people you like?" Steve blushed lightly and as he caught Tonys dark eyes he whispered back, "Your the only one I like"

Tony now had a toothy grin as he heard the lust in Steves voice,"Well the only person you like may have a hotel room for the night...in this...hotel" Tony got quiter as he spoke and brought his glass to his lips.

Tony expected to turn round and see Steve blushing, but befor he could finish his drink Steve had hooked his left foot round the bottom of Tonys stool and pulled him close befor whispering in Tony's ear, "Well maybe we could go to the room and see how thin the walls are."

Tony shiverd and almost moaned when Steve whispered in his ear, they both quickly stood and headed for the elevator.

They were at the door to Tony's room in no time, Tony was standing infront of the door trying to get the card out his wallet when Steve wrapped is warm musculare amrs around Tony's waist. Tony leaned back into Steve to feel more warmth, Steve lowered his head to start kissing his way down Tony's neck but when he moaned at one spot Steve started to suck on it and nibbled a little. Tony let out a whimper as Steve started sucking on his neck, he dropped the card on he floor, Steve noticed this and slowly stopped what he was doing, Tony bent down to pick up the card but Steve didnt step back so Tony ended up rubbing his ass over Steves very hard erection, Steve let out a low quite moan as Tony stood up slowly.

Tony swiped the card and opend the door and almost threw Steve in the room befor turning and closing the door. When Tony turned round after locking the door he saw Steve laying on the bed with one hand behinde his head and a deviouse smirk on his face as he was staring at Tony's ass. Tony slid off his jacket and tie and kicked off his shoes, Steve simultaneously shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Tony walked over to the bed, slowely unbuttoning his shirt, when he reached the bottom of the bed he started to crawl over the bed und up Steves body till they were face to face. They just stared into each others eyes for a moment befor Tony lowered his head till their lips met lightly, Steve leaned up to deepen the kiss.

Tony started to lick at Steves bottom lip to ask for entry and Steve gladly parted his lips. There was a small battle for dominance but neither really cared who one. Steve slid Tony's shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the floor, he trailed his hand down Tony's chest enjoying the feeling of the warm smooth skin with tight muscle underneath, his hands went lower to undo the buckle guarding Tony's pants, once it was undon Steve sat up so Tony could pull off his t-shirt befor sitting up and relishing in the sight of Steves perfect chest as he let his hands wander down it. Tony slid of of Steve and they both stood to remove there pants and boxers befor Tony pushed Steve back onto the bed and stradled him.

Tony leaned down an whispered in Steves ear, "Im going to drive you insane, im going to tease you and make you come screaming my name, Steve" Steve moaned as Tony licked his ear and started to kiss his way down his jaw, then onto his neck where he sucked on one spot that made Steve whimper and grip Tony's hair with one hand while his other trailed down to grab onto Tony's ass and grind their hips together which made both of them moan.

"You like my ass, huh?" Tony half growled as he started to make his way down Steves chest. Steve smirked and let a low moan creep out as he answered yes, while Tony got lower and lower, his right hand now sliding smoothly up and down Steves thigh while his other had was still at the top of Steves chest, Tony looked up to see that Steves eyes were shut tight, well that just wasnt going to do now was it.

Tony slowly pulled his left hand down Steves chest and stomach to get his attention, Steves eyes fluttered up to see Tony with his mouth millimeters from the tip of Steves cock with that amazing fucking grin. Steve wathced as Tony's lips slowly parted his tongue starting to poke out, his eyes never leaving Steves, he slowly licked the tip of Steves cock befor sucking the tip into his mouth. Steve arched up as he moaned and then whimpered as Tony started to suck on the tip in his mouth.

Steve thought he was going crazy as Tony slowly moved up and down, taking more of steve each time, but never leaving that slow pace. Steve felt he was going to melt into the matress when Tony started to run his tongue up and down the underside of his cock, Tony started to suck harder and moan around Steves cock sending vibrations through it, Steve whimpered and Tony sped up until Steve was a moaning whimpering mess with his hands burried in Tony's hair befor he took Steve as far as he could and deapthroated him, steve cried out as he came down Tony's throat.

Tony swallowed it all befor sitting up smirking a Steve, who was lying out of breath with a blissfull smile on his face. Tony stradled Steve again and smiled down at him, Steve lifted his arms to wrap them around Tony's neck and pull him into a passionate rough kiss. Tony blinked hazily as he parted his lips from Steves, he raised his right hand to steves mouth and whispered, "Suck"

Steve opend his mouth and started to swirl his tounge round Tony's fingers, never leaving his gaze. After a few moments Tony pulls his fingers out and as he trails his hand down to Steves entrance he asks steve in a husky groan, "Is this your first time?" Steve felt a shiver go down his spine as the words left Tony's mouth, he moaned a "yes" as Tony started to run a finger around his entrance. Tony leaned down to kiss Steve befor whispering, "Just relax and it'll feel great"

Steve groaned as Tony pushed in his first finger, it didnt hurt, it just felt weird. He pulled it out a little befor pushing back in, Steve never noticed the small moan that left his lips. This time Tony pushed in anoher finger and Steve winced a little, Tony kissed him softly befor moving his fingers back and forth.

Steve was now moaning quite louldy as Tony andded another finger and started to speed up, he curved his fingers and pushed a little deeper just brushing against that sensitive spot and Steve started to whimper, "Oh god Tonnnny, please, I-I cant wait much longer" Tony couldnt wait any longer either, he quickly withdrew his fingers befor positioning himself at Steves entrance. Steve wraped his legs round Tony's waist as he bent down to kiss him. "Are you ready?" Tony moaned.

"oh god, yes, please, hurry up" Steve whined, Tony slowly pushed in about half way but stopped as Steve let out a high pitched moan which made Tony think he hurt him but rather than explain steve just pushed Tony the rest of the way in with his legs, both of them moaned at the sudden movement. Tony stayed still to let Steve adjust but Steve just wriggled under him and moaned, "Please Tony, move already" Tony just smirked as pulled almost the whole way out befor slaming back in, causing Steve to cry out, Tony set into a fast and steady rythm but it wasnt long befor Steve was moaning, "ha, Tony, oh god harder, Tony"

To instantly started to gain speed and force as he gripped Steves hips and started to pound into him while Steve moaned and whimpered under him. Steve could barely string a sentance togethe,"T-ton, ha...ha im g-gonna...mmmnnggg...soon" was all he could manage, Tony slowed down a little, just a little, but he sarted to put more and more force into each thrust until Steve came screaming his name, it wasnt long befor Tony came deep inside Steve with less romantic, "o-oh fu...fuuucckk..."

Steve let Tony collapse on top of him once he pulled out and they slowly drifted into peacefull sleap, but just befor Tony finaly slipped away Steve murmerd, "This isnt a one time thing is it?" Tony smiled and and sighed back, "I hope not, because I think I might love you" Steve hugged Tony tighter befor whispering, "I love you too" in Tony''s ear befor they finaly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve slowly blinked his eyes open as he yawned, he froze when he tried to stretch but was restricted by something heavy and warm on top of him. A small smile grew on his lips as he looked down to see Tony still laying on top of him with his head resting on Steves chest, an arm either side of him holding him tight and his legs tangled with the others.

Steve slowly brought one hand up, behinde his head, to prop it up as he rested the other on Tony's back. He just lay there for a while watching Tony sleep, hed never felt like this befor, he didnt just like Tony, or have a crush on him, he loved him. Steve didnt want Tony to wake up, he didnt want him to leave.

Tony hugged Steve a little tighter as he woke up befor loosening his grip to look up towards Steve. Tony slid off of Steve to lay next to him and and wrap an arm over his chest as he burried his head in Steves neck. "Morning" Tony murmered in a tired yet cheerful tone. "Mmmm morning" Steve groaned in an equaly happy tone, Tony grinned and sat up to look Steve in the eyes, it took him a moment just to get over how gorgeous Steve looked, half lided eyes and a calm peaceful smile.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Tony almost whispered as he blushed and tried not to look at Steve. Steves brow furrowed as he tried to recall what Tony was talking about, then it hit him, like a god damn punch to the face. Steve didnt answere Tony, he just pushed him down on his back so he could straddle him befor leaning down to kiss Tony. Tony's arms wrapped around Steves neck and he moaned as Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth. Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss but then it was gone, Steve had sat up and was now smiling down at him.

"Ovecourse I ment it" Steve leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear, "I love you, Tony Stark" Tony had to blink a few times to stop himself from crying befor he whisperd back, "I love you too, Steve Rogers" They just lay there for a while with there bodies entangled, enjoying just being next to the other.

Steve slowly sat up as he stretched, Tony watching as the muscels in his back and shoulders ripled, "MMnnn we better go for a shower" Steve groaned. They both stood and Tony led Steve towards the bathroom befor turning on the shower and testing the warm spray, "There you go" Tony smiled as he started to walk back out of the bathrroom,"I'll leave you to it."

Just befor Tony reached the door he felt Steve wrap an arm around his waist and pull him into his chest befor leaning down to kiss the sensitive spot behind Tony's ear and moan, "We could share" Tony shiverd befor Steve slowly started to walk backwards towards the shower, he pushed Tony in first, so that his back was against the white tile wall, and he quickly pressed his body against Tony's to stop him from moving away from the wall.

Steve pulled Tony's legs up to wrap around his waist as he started to kiss his way down Tony's jaw and onto his neck. "W-well this is diffrent" Tony panted as he started to enjoy the feeling of Steve over powering him and taking controle. Steve ground his hips into Tony's, enjoying the long moan that came with it befor he leaned in to whisper in Tony's ear, "Last night was fun but the thing is", He ground his hips forward again befor continuing, "Im not the submisive type"

"So what was last night then, huh?" Tony panted as Steve started a rythm of grinding into him. "Last night was fun, but now, now I want to pound you into this wall as hard as I can" Steve finished by licking Tony's ear. Tony shiverd befor moaning Steves name and panting,"You have no idea how hot it is when you take controle like that."

Steve chuckled lightly as he stopped his hips and let Tony's feet touch the floor again,"So you like it when im dominant? Whos the submisive one now?" Steve almost growled as he watched Tony with hungry eyes. "Oh, iv always enjoyed being submisive with the right person" Tony shot back, he thought that would spur Steve into motion but he did nothing, he just watched him with those hungery eyes. "So, how dominant then?" Tony smirked at him with a hint of sarcasm.

Steve quickly spun Tony round and pushed him against the wall with his own body,"Oh god your hot when you get defensive like that" Steve groand befor he leaned in a little closer befor whispering in Tony's ear,"Im going to fuck you as hard as i can against this wall and im not going to stop until you come screaming my name" Tony shivered befor he tilted his head back,"Good thing I like it rough then huh?" Steve smirked and positiong himself at Tony's entrance befor challenging,"Lets see how much you can take then" Tony was going to reply with a sarcastic remark but intead he groaned as Steve entered him in one swift thrust. "Oh fuck, Steve"

Steve panted lightly befor he rested his hands on Tony's hips and began to pound into Tony hard and fast, Tony almost screamed as Steve began to take him apart piece by piece, this wasnt going to last long and they both knew it. "H-uggnnn-h-harder" If Tony could still focus on talking then they werent done yet, Steve thought.

Steve tilted his hips slightly to get a better angle so that he was hitting Tony's prostate every time as he sped up. "Oh fuck, Steve" Tony almost screamed as he clawed at the wall to try grip onto something. Steve sped up slight more as he worked his right hand between Tony and the wall to stroke him in time with his thrusts, "Ohgodohgodohgod, STEVE!" Tony screamed as he came, Steve followed soon after as Tony tensed around him.

Once they caught there breath Steve pulled out and they actually showered and got dressed befor they both realised they had nothing to do. "We could go see a movie?" Tony suggested. "Na, im kinda hungry, how about we get something to eat?" "Sure, I know a place that has amazing fondu."


End file.
